


Icarus.

by alienjay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjay/pseuds/alienjay





	Icarus.

In my years of experience I have learned three golden rules about the world:  
   
1) Is impossible to create humans. We can only modify them.  
2) The government is always right.  
3) Nothing is impossible, which contradicts the first rule.

You don't surprise me; I have seen all this power before.

 

Listen to me, Link. Listen carefully.  
You will take this mission. You will be responsible to represent us, to charge saddled with the responsibility of the group. Why, you ask?  
Well, I've been thinking. You are like Icarus.

Have you ever heard the story of Icarus, Link?  
Of course; Is there anything you don't know?  
A boy like you. Tall, strong, blond, pale complexion, he trusted blindly that his talented father would take them to the maze where they had been confined. While he worked, Icarus was engaged to investigate. Walked, looking down, touched the wall, he fled from aggressive blows of the beast, and one day looked up.  
The sunlight is beautiful, don't you think? It enlightens everyone, without distinction. That's what Icarus's father thought, and he found his method of escape on high.

Icarus, like you, was granted with a power that not everyone possessed. He was able to fly towards freedom, towards his father.  
Now, try not to end up like him.


End file.
